


No One's Fool

by writingramblr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, angsty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Phil Coulson is the consummate professional. He does his job well, and follows his mission directives without (much) question. All because he trusts Nick Fury. When he is asked to make the ultimate sacrifice and lie to the entire world, he would not hesitate, except for one reason.<br/>He is in love.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of no where, and I just had to write it down. I'm on vacation and suffering from writers block, and it seems all i can do is write angsty drabbles.
> 
> more summary that just didn't belong in the real summary:
> 
> Maria Hill is not your ordinary woman. She is not your average SHEILD agent. She has fallen for a fellow agent. She knows it's not proper.  
> And She has no idea what he is about to do.

He told Pepper " _She moved back to Portland_."

Because it was much easier to lie to his friend and himself than admit the truth to one of both of them.

He saw her almost everyday. He had worried about her like no other when Loki had attacked the SHEILD base after his materialization.

He had worried about her until he heard her voice over the comm.

He loved his coworker, and he ached to tell her.

When Nick came to him with a grave expression and told him what he would have to do, Phil never worried about himself for a moment. He worried how she would handle it.

She was a stellar agent. The youngest in her field.  
She was strong, confident and beautiful. Those were the things that had helped him fall for her in the first place.

Would she be angry at him or herself?

Would she shed a tear at his 'death?'

If the situation had been reversed, which it never would have, he was the only person *they* all knew, but if it had been, he would have demanded a full briefing on just how Nick planned to kill her and bring her back to him.

Not to life.

To him.

To love her _was_ his life. After this mission, he had half a mind to request early retirement.

Phil Coulson was no one's fool, but for love.

He was expert in his field, and his only weakness was _her_.

Luckily, Loki had no idea, much like the others.

Today Phil Coulson would die, for the last push. To push the Avengers to be what the world needed. 

Would he end up pushing Maria Hill away?

He couldn't know for sure until it was too late to stop everything.


End file.
